Sing me a song, Lala
by terminalKismesis
Summary: A collection of songfics and whatnot. Ignore the D.Gray Man reference on the title. Pairings will vary. MAIN B26, XS and 1869


_**Bullet – Hollywood Undead**_

_**B26**_

* * *

_My legs are dangling off the edge, the bottom of the bottle is my only friend, I'll think I'll slit my writs again and I'm gone, gone, gone._

_My legs are dangling off the edge, a stomach full of pills didn't work again, I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone._

Fran heaved a shaky sigh as ne placed an empty bottle of scotch down beside him. He wiped an escaped tear with a pale, trembling hand, the bruises and cuts decorated the skin running down his arms to his shoulders caught his attention, he scratched at the healing scab on his arm, muttering about how itchy it was, "Stupid thing". He reached into his pocket, pulling out one of Belphegor's knives he had stolen about a month ago; he lifted it to his face, inspecting the serrated edge before running a slim finger down the edge, drawing blood. He smiled lightly as the crimson liquid ran down the length of his arm, dripping off the tip of his elbow, onto the concrete ledge he was currently perched on.

"How nice".

The teal-haired male hadn't slept for days, the deep purple almost bruise-like splotches under his eves was evidence. It had gotten to the point where it looked like he was punched, his paler than normal skin only made it more obvious.

Fran gagged, feeling the contents of his stomach rise within his small chest. The reflux was enhanced by the fact Fran's only meal had been a carton of pills – namely pain killers. It burned, making the teen clutch his chest in pain. Smiling ever so slightly, he reached for the knife, pricking his hand in an attempt to distract himself. The blood oozed out, pooling in places. He liked the sight of his own blood, it helped him relax, seeing the bold crimson contrast his creamy white skin was a nice change; he smiled, admiring his work.

The boy reached again, this time spilling the contents of his stomach over the ledge. It was mostly blood and liquor. He spat, the foul taste lingering on the back of his tongue made his gag again. Looking down, Fran sighed, while he was up here, he might as well jump. I mean, what did he have to lose? It's not like the other Varia members cared; it's not like Bel Senpai cared.  
We wished Bel cared, that way he'd have something to look forward to if he survived this episode.  
Belphegor didn't care, he knew it, all Bel would talk about was the stupid baby; that damned arcobaleno.

Fran knew he was jealous, but as always he just bottled up his feelings. He hoped one day the Bel would talk about him like that. He was greedy, he wanted more than he knew was possible. He wanted someone to be with him; he wanted Belphegor; but more than anything, he wanted to be loved.

It was petty, he knew that, it's cliché, yes. But isn't that what everyone wants? Human affection?  
It doesn't matter how much you deny it, or cover up your feelings; even lie to yourself.

_Asphalt to me has never looked so soft, I bet my mama found my letter and is now calling the cops._

_Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent  
'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred then my wrist is._

Fran gasped as he heard the distant sounds of sirens. He lifted himself up, knocking over the empty liquor bottle, it rolled off the edge, and he could hear the shatter of glass as it made contact with the earth. Blinking away oncoming tears, he pushed himself to stand.

Fran gasped as he heard the distant sounds of sirens. He lifted himself up, knocking over the empty liquor bottle, it rolled off the edge, and he could hear the shatter of glass as it made contact with the earth. Blinking away oncoming tears, he pushed himself to stand. The sirens came closer till he could see the emergency unit cars drive up to the foot of the building. "No…" he sniffed, "They didn't…"

A black car pulled up next one of the cop cars, "VOOOI! You idiot!" came a familiar voice as a silver-haired male stepped out of the car. Fran stared at the ground wide-eyed, and sure enough, Squalo, the Varia's rain guardian was on scene, yelling, screaming and throwing an absolute fit; and flailing around like no tomorrow.

"Idiot.." Fran murmured to himself.

"No, Froggy, You're the idiot".

What he didn't expect was to be grabbed from behind and dragged back into the building through the window he left open. Fran looked around, feeling the warmth of another human against his back, arm tangled around his waist and a chin resting upon his bruised shoulder.  
"Luss found that note you left. We didn't even realize you had gone…Why didn't you tell the prince?"

Fran sighed, placing a frail hand on Bel's much stronger one, "It wouldn't have mattered…"

Bel smiled, nuzzling up to Fran's pale neck, "At least I can see you tomorrow, now,"

The teen smiled, closing his eyes, leaning into Bel's embrace, "mm, Senpai," Fran breathed.

"Yes, Froggy?"

"I wanna go home,"

"Yeah, let's go home".

* * *

**Woo, first songfic. I'm hopefully gonna write more. I have a few ideas but if anyone has a pairing they want me to do a songfic for, ask~**

**I really like writing only now with school and all I just have no inspiration. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
